ihyfandomcom-20200214-history
Izadore
Background Izadore is Ihy’s 69th child. He is a 3,500 year old god-son, but in many ways he’s still just a young man. Although Izy carries the memories of all of his prior Hosts, he doesn’t have instant recall of everything that he has ever experienced'Rhythm' - Chapter 4 - Learning the ropes.. At the turn of the 21st century, with the rise of Ihy's power in the modern age, Izadore was offered a Host by the name of Terry. Terry was an alcoholic boxer, talented but somewhat overbearing and hurtful. They spent a decade together, in a relationship that would later be described as 'abusive' towards Izy. Terry died in a plane crash'Rhythm' - Chapter 3 - Ihy's offer to Lucas.. After spending seven years in Duat, he expressed mixed feelings about returning to Earth. Ihy’s assistant Delores took it to heart, and made sure that Izadore’s next Host would be sensitive to his needs, understanding of his abuse, and far more innocent than Terry was. Her search turned up Lucas'Rhythm' - Intro. After some assurances from his father, Izadore was ready to try to make things work with a brand new Host. Present Izadore's new Host was a pleasant surprise to Izy. Lucas was innocent in a lot of ways that Izadore felt comfortable mentoring, such as social interaction and sexuality. And yet, Lucas' experience with abuse and bullying rivalled Izy's own, making him compassionate, mentally tough, and survival oriented. Izadore made it his mission to be both a friend and a partner to his new Host right out of the gates. Lucas said that he considered Izadore his friend within days of their bonding'Rhythm' - Chapter 8 - Lucas and Izy discuss their bond.. When Lucas started to experience moments of uncontrolled power, such as his apparent ability to channel the void, Izadore promised that they would seek help as soon as it was feasible. Later, when Lucas was in the fugue state that they used to practice sniping, they experienced a vision of Aoide, the first Muse'Rhythm' - Chapter 15 - Sniper practice.. Although this constituted another first for Izy, he was excited to pursue this lead and suggested New York City as a good starting point. Past Lives Izadore shared flashbacks of several past lives with other Hosts, and spoke of others: * Host name unknown - Soldier of Marcus Aurelius - 168 A.D.: Izy served as one of the elite spearmen of Avidius Cassius’ invasion forcehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avidius_Cassius#Early_career. His lover and trusted bodyguard, Gaius, was one of thousands who caught the plague after the battle of Seleucia. Izadore ended his suffering with nightshade and then helped Gaius' son and aunt with the funeral pyre. * Gosse - Horse Tamer - 595 B.C.: Izadore and Gosse would drum and sing to horses in order to lead them to an enclosure for breaking, training, and sale. Their efforts helped the Hallstatt cultures of northern Europe establish trade with the Greek and Phoenician empires'Rhythm' - Chapter 10 - Lucas gets a bedtime story.. After living the longest and most exciting life of anyone in his bloodline, Gosse passed peaceful in the night from a genetic heart condition. * Host name unknown - Captain of the Egyptian Defence Force - 321 B.C.: Izy and his Host helped to stop Perdiccas' attack at the edge of the Nilehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perdiccas#Civil_war_and_death. He recalled his big sister, Pheorex, treating and healing his wounds after the battle. He objected to her using Greek medicine, but she knocked him out with it anyway before stitching him up. * Host name unknown - Scout in Ihy's Service - 1,277 B.C.: Izadore recalled the first time''' that his father asked him to leave Egypt. He would become a coastal scout as a favour to Ramesses, who needed to know the source and the motivation of recent Sherden raidshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sherden#Early_historical_references_to_the_Sherden. * '''Terry - Professional Boxer - 2009 A.D.: Izy's bonding with Terry had been turbulent. He related one of presumably many instances of Terry getting into a drunken brawl, and later being abusive to Izadore and threatening a period of forced isolation, thus 'starving' the god-son. After Izy healed Terry and convinced him that he was just trying to help, the Host passed out in an alleyway'Rhythm' - Chapter 20 - The story of Terry.. ---- Category:Characters